Maturity
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Duncan wants stability on his life. Trent wants to find the real love. The fate wants to repeat a bitter past. Male-Male relationship. Don’t like, don’t read! Chapter 1 up: Changes


Well, I want to introduce you my first English Total Drama fic: "Maturity". If someone heard about me before, and checked into my account, he/she could see that my histories are mostly in Spanish, and in fact, this is one; I'm translating it for you guys. Even when I have a very good English, and I receive help from MSO 2007, I'm not perfect, so if you see any type of mistake (Grammar or spelling), just say it. Also you are welcomed if you want to let me a review making a constructive critic, or just for boost my ego. Please enjoy and don't forget to read the final notes!

* * *

"_Maturity" Chapter I: __**"Changes"**_

_PoV: Duncan_

It feels strange to wake up by yourself and not in an embarrassing situation or by being woke up rudely, like your last mornings; but that's not your reality anymore. In this moment, it's only you and your bed, way too better than the rock-filled mattress you passed several nights, Harold's courtesy, which quietly filled it in order to settle your rivalry. It feels surprising also the fact that you can stretch with total liberty and with no cameras following every move you make. It surprises you too to find your bathroom. It's small, true, but yours anyway. You slept _really_ great last night, al least that's what you think after seeing almost no eye rings. Plus, your mood looks pretty calmed this morning. Maybe that last thing doesn't like you at all, but you slept well, and you feel grateful for that.

Seeing you are already in the bathroom, you decide to take a leak, brush your teeth, take a shower and shave yourself. You know yourself perfectly, and this calmness wills no stay longer, so it's better to do the boring part before it goes away. You return to your room, opening the wardrobe and taking out from it deodorant, a black boxer, a black t-shirt, jeans, a belt and socks, which as a whole become your appearance from today. Your stomach starts to growl while you are putting your tennis, so after you are ready with them, you quickly go stairs down to end in the kitchen.

"Duncan! What are you doing awake _that_ early?" The usual serious voice of your mother has a bit of surprise after seeing her son ready to go out at eight and half. "So much time I didn't see you got up at this time. Do you want tea?"

"I prefer a coffee if it don't bother you, Jeanette" Neither like mother nor like police it means for you some kind of authority. Long time ago you started to call her by her name, even when she, for her side, wishes with all her heart to hear you referring her as mom in a not-emergency or I-want-something-please situation. "Where's Stan?"

"_Your_ father had to leave the house early" Now you can breathe with calm. The relationship with your father is pretty conflictive, plus you had got enough with the reality for stand a sermon of your progenitor, which are, besides of long and annoying, useless. "The office called him so he just went"

"I see" A bit, if not none importance for you; neither you nor your father can stand seeing each other for too much time. In fact, when you or he starts talking is just takes a few seconds before the other stands up and goes away. "So you are leaving now?"

"In a minute, Duncan" Surely, you think, the reason that makes you still having a roof is your mother. Your relationship with her, unlike your father's one, is very affective, although it doesn't look like one. Shaped when you were a baby, it passed the test of time without major troubles, keeping tight until today. "Do you need money?"

"Well, I'm still waiting for my million" And, being honest, you _seriously_ doubt if it even exist. "But I have a few coins somewhere. Don't worry"

"I will give you twenty dollars anyway" She says putting the bill on the table, next to the coffee mug, in front of you. "Here is the coffee, too" You taste it. It's hot, but good, maintaining the liquid for several minutes before swallows it. While you are distracted, your mother decides to give herself a gift kissing your forehead tenderly. You act indifferent about that; let her enjoy. "Please don't get in trouble, at least for now"

"Okay" You are honest; you don't feel enough prepared to stand neither a police questioning nor a night in the juvie. After all you lived on TV; it was enough confinement for a whole life.

"I see you later, Duncan" Says your mother before disappear by the hallway and leave the housing with a pretty loud door slam, which reverberate on your ears several seconds. Next minutes are made of absolute silence, until a ring makes you turn your head around in order to find the origin of the noise. It's the microwave, with a ham and cheese sandwich made by your mother, which gently made it for you. She read your mind; that was exactly what you wanted to eat in that moment. God bless her.

"Thanks, mom" You sight before stand up and pick up the plate, which lasts a few minutes on the table, due to your familiar-size hungry. After you finish eating, you go upstairs to wash your teeth again and check if your mohawk is fine before you go out.

A lot of times you heard that when somebody becomes a celebrity, the ones who change are the rest of the people, not you. It couldn't be truer; you feel watched, everybody around you looks at you and make comments, some "fans" of you ask you for an autograph or a photo with them. It is not pleasant, definitively. When you feel ready to explode, hearing the mob's steps since a few blocks, you finally remember where you can go to have privacy; the abandoned garage in the city limits. After confusing the people with some no-sense rounds, you finally get the chance to slip into the place. With only the light crack on the roof as your illumination system, you start searching for the couch in the corner. Once there, you feel ready to classify all the things you have in mind since your last time here.

First of all, the actual and annoying popularity you have at this moment. You don't like it. It's bothering having to let people following you, without considering that for a guy like you is not opportune; your life's a secret as well as you, and like a secret you want to keep it. The most you wish now, with your entire soul, it's become kind of that passenger stars, that ones which are forgotten at the next week, in order to come back with the shadow of anonymity, what you really want to be.

The second subject is more complex than the first; your heart and what he feels. Now you are finally free again, you can finally see again that person you had to leave before going into the show, that one you promised come back to be together after you win. You still want something with that person, if it can understand that the reasons you had for being disloyal with it was only for having fun by people's innocence, and also for guarantee your safety in the competition. What is Courtney for you? An impulsive girl, which only wished something wild on her boring life. Something she cannot control. You became that something, releasing her of her chains. You helped her, and she appreciates you for that, but that's all what you did with her. Anyway, she forgot you quickly, or at least that's what you heard. Apparently, she's dating with a famous actor, which name you don't forget. Like if that was important now, anyway. What is Gwen for you? A friend. Your best friend and the only one you had had on your life. Plus, the only person in this world that you had been honest. The only one you had been you. The real you, not the liar nor the apparent Duncan, the real one. She, along with DJ, is the only person you met on the show that you can sincerely say that is your friend.

But it doesn't matter what you're thinking, you still can't forget that person which froze you the first time you saw it. That person that you wasn't able to share with it, even when you wished doing it. That person that you could be closer with it, but by being a coward you didn't. That fear you have to the 'what they'll say if they know', which had defeated you more than once. Your only hope was believe that this thinking was only a wish produced by the enclosure, but you're now outside, and the thinking is getting stronger each time it controls your thinking. What you can do? For the moment, there's no answer for you predicament.

But fate doesn't think the same, and breaks your game with an unexpected call, which it was, at the bottom, totally expected.

"Hello?"

"Duncan?" You recognize the voice. It's clearly identifiable for you the owner of that voice, and the smile drew on your lips proves it.

"Let me see if he's here, Al" You prank, waiting a few seconds before restart the talk. "What's the matter, Al?"

"Officer Alexander for you, Duncan" He answers you with insolence and bother, making you laugh "Hey, some respect, boy, don't forget I'm your parole officer. Don't forget you have to come to the office tonight"

"Aww, are you missing me?" You die laughing; he's not fooling around, but you _totally_ are, so you just continue teasing him.

"Don't act funny with me. I see you at ten o'clock. I'll be waiting you with all the papers you have to fill" And like looks he doesn't have anymore to say, he ring off the phone. You had completely forgotten that you have to sign everything you haven't signed in all this time. But that's good; you had a lot of things to do, and what is better to start killing two birds with one stone?

"It looks I have new plans for this night"

_To be continued_

* * *

Did you guys like it? Great! So, there's some FAQ about this fic:

**¿Where's Trent?** Easy, guys. My histories always are kind of mysterious at the first, so just be patient: Trent will show up soon.

**¿Who is Alexander (Al)?** Duncan's parole officer. If you are really fans of him, you have to know Duncan has a parole officer. His name is unknown for the moment, but even if his name is revealed in TDWT, I won't change it.

I think it's all you have to know for know. See you on the next chapter: **"Memories"**!

Don't forget to review! It makes me happy.


End file.
